gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bottomless Pit!/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S1e14 Walking to the Pit.jpg S1E14 Which you can see here is Bottomless.png s1e14 pit.png S1e14 Is it bottomless.PNG S1e14 something about a pit.png S1e14 Stan getting rid of papers.jpg S1e14 creepy love letters from Gideon.png S1e14 DIE,DIE!.png S1e14 Soos getting rid of his shoes.jpg S1e14 Mabel pushing the box.jpg S1e14 The box falls in the pit.jpg S1e14 goodbye forever!.png S1e14 Done.PNG S1e14 Bottomless fez.jpg S1e14 Guess we'll never know.PNG S1E14 Invisible Force.jpg S1e14 Back to the Shack!.PNG S1E14 Bottomless Pit.png S1e14 getting pulled into bottomless pit.png S1e14 gompers.png Falling in the Pit s1e14 falling into the pit.png S1e14 Mabel screams.jpg S1e14 Dipper screams.jpg S1e14 Stan screams.jpg S1e14 Soos screams.jpg S1e14GLOWSTICK.png S1e14 Stan the card master.jpg S1e14 Stan's cards are gone.jpg S1e14 Card trick.PNG S1e14 Well that's the trick.jpg S1e14 Dipper mad at Stan.jpg S1e14 I'll tell you a story.PNG S1e14 I'll tell you a story.jpg Voice Over S1e14voiceover.png S1e14 Ready.PNG S1e14 Pig lands on Stan.jpg S1E14 Spin the Pig.png S1E14 Stan reading newspaper.jpg S1e14 dipper been snaked bit.png S1e14 Stan mocks Dipper.jpg S1e14 Squeaky puberty voice.PNG S1e14 Mabel happy1.png S1e14 Mabel happy.png S1e14 Dipper Blushing-1-.png S1E14 Mabel, Wendy, and Soos laughing.png S1e14 Dipper mad at the gang.jpg S1e14 Spin the pig again!.PNG S1e14 Dipper walking in a nice backgroud.jpg S1e14 Dipper jumps.jpg S1e14 Why did you spit on your hand.jpg S1e14 Hey I know you.jpg S1e14carlab.png S1e14 the first voice.jpg S1E14 Scary Voice.png S1e14 helicopter hat kid.png S1e14 if you survive.png Screenshot_15.png S1e14 Good morning Dipper.jpg S1e14 I have neww voice.jpg S1e14 Sound awsome.jpg strangerdanger.png S1e14 I'll save you from this body switing warlock.jpg S1e14 prank calls.jpg S1e14 Mabel not looking happy.png S1e14 Mabel no like.jpg S1e14 Soos attacks.jpg But_you_guys_made_fun_of.jpg S1e14 monkey paw.png S1e14 I'll back after these messages.jpg S1e14 skull fracture.png s1e14 angry bouncer.png S1e14 skull fracture stitch.jpg S1e14 over the shoulder and through the woods.png S1e14 angry boncer.jpg S1e14 Escape !.jpg s1e14 mcgucket and chickens dance.png S1e14 Dipper about to cry.jpg S1e14 Dipper crying.jpg S1e14 It was a cool voice wasn't it.jpg S1e14 Pitt cola in the air.png S1e14 Dipper has to choose.jpg S1e14 The permante voice.jpg s1e14 soos and mabel watching tv.jpg S1e14 Dipper about to show his new voice.jpg S1e14 Hey guys.jpg S1e14 Yeah Dipper is back.jpg S1E14 Stan looking for his girdle.png Screenshot_9.png S1e14 yay soos!.png Screenshot_10.png Screenshot_5.png Soos' Really Great Pinball Story S1e14Soospinballstory.png S1e14 soos playing.png S1e14 tumbleweed terror game.png S1e14 front look.jpg S1e14 Dipper and Mabel Cheer.png S1e14 soos playing2.png S1e14 washing machine and boiler.png S1e14 the begining of Soos' really great yadda yadda yadda.png S1e14Soos500.png S1E14 Scariest Pinball Machine.jpg Pinballbarell 618.png S1e14 indiana jones ref.png S1e14 soos planning his elaborate plan.png S1e14 native american mabel.jpg S1e14 full terrain of the game.jpg S1e14 Under the game.jpg S1e14 Power botton.jpg S1e14 considering letting Dipper and Mabel die.jpg S1e14 Ballway games.jpg S1e14 The burning skull.jpg S1e14 such adorable twins.png Screenshot_6.png S1e14 Mabel lays on the floor.png S1E14 Soos, Dipper, and Mabel freed.png Grunkle Stan Wins the Football Bowl S1e14 Stan's turn for a story.jpg S1e14 The stadium.jpg S1e14 Stan gets a touch down.jpg S1E14 Stan and Football Players.png S1e14 Me and me gloting friends.jpg S1e14 Stans fantasy1.png S1e14 Thank you beautiful woman.jpg S1e14 Footbot standing.jpg S1e14 Footbot dancing.jpg S1e14 Stans fantasy2.png S1e14 Stans fantasy.png Trooth Ache S1e14 Truth ache.jpg S1e14 Opening with a possible Manly Dan van.jpg S1e14 mabel just keeps smiling.jpg S1e14 this should be halarious!.png S1e14 el diablo.png S1E14 Stan, Dipper, and Mabel watch Manly Dan wrestle a bear.png S1e14 'your plan is to teach this bear to drive'.jpg S1e14 To drive.jpg S1e14 stan's car.jpg S1e14 yellow means go.jpg S1e14 the cops at the window.jpg S1E14 Bear driving Stanley Mobile.jpg S1e14 Bear chews sitbelt.jpg S1E14 Blubs asking for an explanation.PNG S1E14 Stan Explaining to Blubs.PNG S1E14 Mabel looking worried.PNG S1e14 Doctor Medicin.jpg S1e14 look at the bear.jpg S1E14 The Bear driving away.PNG S1e14 Gift Shop Entrance with Stan's car.jpg S1E14 gold nuggets.png S1E14 Stan talking.PNG S1E14 Stan eats Dipper's spaghetti.png S1E14 this is a dark day.png S1e14 mabel you stopped being mad the last episode.png S1e14 Mabel is mad at Stan.jpg S1e14 Mabel holding Waddles.jpg S1e14_make_the_pig_talk!.png S1E14 Waddles is a genius.PNG S1e14 3 under Dipper's bed.jpg S1E14 Mabel with Dipper's book.png Screenshot_7.png S1e14 stan asleep.png S1e14 sleeping stan.png S1e14 Mabel opening with drama.jpg S1e14 The teeth swap.jpg s1e14 teeth shine.png S1e14 Stan's new teeth.jpg S1e14 stans room.png S1E14 Mabel blocking the light.PNG S1e14 side table closer.png S1E14 Stan woke up.PNG S1E14 Mabel and Waddles.PNG S1E14 Mabel squshing her cheeks.PNG S1e14 Twin are gross out by Stan not washing his hands.jpg S1e14 UFO newspaper.jpg S1e14 poor ugly guy.png S1E14 Stan pointing.PNG S1e14 ugly guy.png S1E14 Stan making fun of a man.PNG S1E14 Tax Fraud.png S1E14 Stan explaining his tax fraud.PNG S1E14 Dipper shreading up the Taxes.PNG S1e14 alex clown.png S1E14 Dipper and Mabel shocked.png S1e14 Mabel shaking with fear.jpg S1e14 Dipper in fear.jpg S1e14peanuts.png S1e14 mabel earmuffs.png Screenshot_4.png S1E14 Dipper can't handle it.PNG S1E14 Stan telling the truth to the police.PNG S1e14 old Stan goof.jpg S1E14 Blubs drop his coffee.PNG S1e14 Bulbs takes out the cuffs.jpg S1e14 Stan give himself up.jpg S1E14 Sheriff Blubs mad.png S1e14 portraits on wall.png S1E14 Mabel lies.PNG S1e14 A flattered Blubs.jpg S1E14 someone noticed Blubs wheight loss.PNG S1E14 Mabel shuts the door.PNG S1e14 Knocking down Stan.jpg S1e14 Removing Stan's teeth.jpg S1e14 retrieved teeth.png S1e14 is this the end of trooth ache or the begining of the episode.png S1e14 falling with the truth teeth.png S1e14 pit exit.png Some kind of wormhole S1e14 Dipper falling.png S1e14 Back to the top of the pit.jpg S1e14 Almost hiting Gompers.jpg S1E14 out of the pit.PNG S1e14 But no one will belive us.jpg S1E14 Dipper and Mabel out of the pit.PNG S1e14 The Bottomless pit in full sunlight.jpg S1E14 keeping the story to ourselves.PNG S1e14 Stan falls back in the pit.jpg S1e14 Stan unhappy.png Promotional video Bottomless Pit! - Clip - Gravity Falls - Disney Channel Official Miscellaneous s1e14 honeypants storyboard.jpg s1e14 promo.jpg|Promo by Joe Pitt. s1e14 ariel hirsch pics.jpg|Pictures from Ariel Hirsch when she went to visit her brother. s1e14 ariel hirsch pics2.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries